Man, Machine, and Monster
by TheFallenGodsmen
Summary: GLaDOS' programmer accidentally freezes himself for 50 years, and after reuniting with the demented AI, learns she needs serious help. OcxGLaDOS ChellxWheatley will be updated more frequently after May 16th.


**Man, Machine, and Monster**

Dr. Garrett Synclaire wasn't pissed, No he was well beyond that! Apture science had commitioned him to build the mechanicle and digital 'Brain' of their new Disk Operating System, He had agreed under the condition it would not be tampered with when it was completed. After nearly 22 months of endless work, hell he had, an _anurism_ from over working himself, now his right scelara would be blood red till the day he died! And when it was complete? First thing they do after activating the system was try to copy a human brain into it, all that did was kill the poor girl!

So after hearing about it he was well beyond pissed, he was _Livid! _Wich was also why there was currently several broken door access panels and a gaurd with a broken face in his wake. Slamming the, soon to be replaced double doors of the Chassis Control center open, He imediatly started yanking scientists off the hanging robot known as GLaDOS. Every Protest they gave earned them a Broken jaw or nose. Opening up the main access on the back of the robots head he manualy initiated a startup and connected his PDA to the system. GlaDOS slowly woke up from her forced slumber.

**/Manual subsytem Bypass/**

**/Cognitive startup in progress/**

**/Morality core system bypassed/**

**/Mainframe Bypassed/**

**/? password:H0pe accepted/**

**/Welcome Dr. Synclair/**

GLaDOS woke up her entire system buzzing as she came to full power.

"D-Dr. Synclair?" The massive robot's head inched closer, subconsiously careful not to unplug the handheld computer.

"Hello GLaDOS, It's good to see you again." The Dr. Smiled.

"Why am I Awake, I can't access anything w-whats going on!" The panic in the synthesised voice broke the mans heart.

He placed a comforting hand on her faceplate.

"Shh, it's alright I'm here to help you. Can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?" The massive AI almost seemed to cringe.

"I was going back over the subsystem when, when I found a strange line of codes, I-I tried to trace it but instead it activated. Then this gass, Neurotoxin they called it, started pumping into the room, I tried to stop it but they locked me out." If a robot could cry GLaDOS would have been bawling.

"Then they shut me down, talking about restricting me and a morality core of somekind." The bright optic dimmed as the head nuzzled into the Doctors chest.

"Please make them stop, it hurts when they touch me."

The heartless bastards didn't even turn off the nerve lattice before ripping her apart. Telling GLaDOS to wait above them out of the engineers' reach he quickly made way for the control box, but was stopped halfway there.

"And just what do you think your doing Mr. Synclair?" Blocking Garrett's path was the acting CEO of Apture science, Markus Dewitt.

"I am taking GLaDOS back, you've breached our contract. That allows me to seize all intelectual and physical property owned by you, recived from me." The smug smirk on synclaire's face faded quickly.

"Well you see Mr. synclaire I have to Inform you that dead men are not held accountable for contracts." The CEO snapped his fingers, and two burly men grabbed Garrett's arms.

"You can't do this!"

"Oh but I can, you see no one knows exactly where you are and this facility is massive, when someone gets lost we rarely ever see them again. Ta ta, _Mr. synclaire_."

The two men dragged Garrett out kicking and screaming into a deeper part of the facility.

GLaDOS on the other hand had watched in shock as the man was taken away, but when the doors slammed shut she snapped up. Her chassis swiveled to face the CEO.

"What did you do!?" The man ignored the Machine.

"Shut it down and finish the Modifications, and please lets not have a lapse in security next time, shall we?"

As the man closed on the doors the emergency Blast door slammed down, _Hard._

_"You." _He turned to the furius AI.

"Me?, why what do you want." She only glared at him.

**"-Nuerotoxin Pumping system activated.-" **The announcers words braught horrer to the hearts of every person in the room.

**"-Morality Unit Flailure, Evacuate, Evacuate!-"**

Garrett had gone limp, as the men draged him away. Slowley counting the seconds he waited until both Guards loosened their grip in a false sense of saftey. Then he savegley twisted the arm of the man on the right until he heard a sick snapp. Quicly turrning on the mans partner, while the other guard howled in pain. Slapping both hands onto the stunned guards head he twisted until the man's head was facing _backwords. _Taking the few seconds he had, he knee'd the still breathing guard in the groin and took off for the relaxation spheres, otherwise know as cryogenic storage.

Running full tilt he quickly swatted a frightened scientist away, snaching his I.D. in the process. Finding himself infront of the Cryogenic Storage doors, he swiped the card and quickly slipped inside, Finding an empty Cro-bed, he manualy set the timer to 5 hours. Just long enough for the chase to blow over.

If only he had noticed the missing decimal.

GLaDOS, kept pumping the gass for hours after everyone in the facility was dead. It still didn't make her feel any better. Eyeing the corpse of the CEO she used her manual grasping arm to drag his body into the incenerator shoot, still unsatisfied with her revenge she called in several drones to clean up the corpses from around the facility. Once everyone was gone, the poor AI noticed Garrets PDA Hanging from the wire connected to her. She picked it up gently and set about attaching it the the panel on the bak of her head.

For the first time in history, a machine cried, and even without tears her sorrow and hate echoed miles into apture labs. With noone to hear them.

-**50 Years later**-

_**Woosh!**_

The cryo-bed opened with a rush of freezing air, and Garret synclair rolled out. He vomited the half thawed contents of his stomach out in a slushie mess.

"Oh, _-Hurk- _Oh god. I _hate _freezers!" He slowly shifted into a sitting position against the bed, and almost checked his watch. Then he remembered it was frozen with him.

Turning his head to the display on the bed his mind when numb when he read the numbers.

.00

Fifty years, zero days, zero hours, zero minuets, and zero seconds.

"Oh god, what did I do?" It was barley a whisper, and the twenty year old would have sat there in silence until he died. Then he remembered GLaDOS.

He was on his feet and out of the _Relaxation Center _as fast as his frostbitten feet would carry him.

_'Relaxation my freezer-burnt ass!'_

Winding through the empty labs he got the nagging feeling something was very wrong. Then he figured it out.

_'This place feels like a crypt.' _He could feel it aqll around, not a sigle living thig for miles. It made him feel like a trespasser.

Finaly finding himeslf in the old Chassis Control Center, he was disapointed to find GLaDOS had been removed from the celing. Dread quickly filled him and he moved on to a discarded terminal, hacking into the poorly made mainframe was easy, and after a quick diagnostic was releaved to find GLaDOS had only been moved to a more central location. Then he found the massive ammount of corrupted data the mainframe contained, and started worrying about GLaDOS' saftey.

Pulling up the video Record, he when back a few years and set it to play all the major occurenses.

Then he watched as GLaDOS became the queen of Apture

Glados whatched the test subject known as Chell work her way closer to her new central chamber. The woman had already murdered her once, and once was enough! so she set about separating her from that incesant moron, and instead redirected a few turrets to be moved to her chamber.

**/System accesed from remote location/**

GLaDOS nearly jumped when the message rolled across her vision.

**/Unaccepted user code found...system hacked: access granted./**

GLaDOS almost cut off the connection but her curiosity got the better of her.

_'Who could have accessed the system? The Ratman is in sector 4 scribbling again, and that lunatic and her moron are under my direct supervision.'_

She opened the video feed from the connection sight and cringed when she saw the inarrds of the old Chasis Control Center, horrid memories flooding her brain.

zooming in on the man dressed in a half ruined labcoat, and for a moment she wondered if the Ratman could be in two places at once until she saw the mans face.

No one could have screamed louder.

After taking a moment to cool her systems down she sat completely forgetting her lunatic as she watched the man.

Synclaire ended the video feed and bit back tears. Sweet little GLaDOS had killed them all inoccent, and guilty alike. What could have made the Curious little computer from so long ago, be so cruel? He shook the thoughts from his head and mapped his rout the central room, shut down the computer and was on his way shortly. Leaveing the main room it was only a five minuet walk from the CCC to the new Core Room, he admired his friends ability to maintain the huge labs. Minuets passed and he found himself outside the blast door of the Core Room, before he could even touch the control panel the door slid down into the floor.

Walking tenativley into the room he immediatly found GLaDOS hanging from the ceiling. He rushed across the room and wrapped his arms around her head, she froze up.

"Are, Are you really here?" Her whisper of a voice was barely heard but he replied in kind.

"Always."

Their tender moment was inturuptede by a woman falling into the class box on the other side of the room. The sientist looked to the AI.

"GLaDOS...Who is she?"


End file.
